marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
Zuvembie | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | BodyType = Variable | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Typically reanimated corpses through means of magic, scientific, or biological infection | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon | First = Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The term "Zombie" is commonly associated with the reanimated dead. Like Vampires and Werewolves, there are numerous types of zombies that exist in the Multiverse. All have their own unique traits and the creation of zombies comes from sources that are magical, scientific, and biological in nature. All specific zombies listed below should be considered part of Earth-616 unless otherwise stated. Magical One of the most commonly found forces used to create zombies in the multiverse are from magical sources. Many pantheons of gods use the reanimated corpses of the dead as minions -- most commonly gods of neither realms such as Pluto, and Hela have reanimated many as undead minions. Hell-Lords such as Mephisto have also created legions of the undead. Death has also reanimated those who have died, while she has mostly fully restored those from her realm to life, she has also partially reanimated the dead and used them as her pawns. In addition, magical adepts can use their magical abilities or gain power from pantheons or magical beings in order to reanimate the dead as well. Some of these beings include the Grim Reaper, Black Talon, and Necrom. Other times mystical objects such as the Amulets of Damballah can be used to turn beings into zombies. Typically, those transformed into zombies by magically means are already dead, but this process can be done to the still living. Usually when the magical force powering the zombies is removed the zombies return to a state of death. In rare occurrences, a magical zombie can be restored to full life, more often this is temporary, ending with the restored zombie either causes them to return to their zombified state or return to death. If the subject was fully alive when transformed it is more likely for them to be restored to full life when the magical forces turning them into a zombie are removed. Voodoo The most common form of zombie created by mystical means comes from the practice of Voodoo. Voodoo practitioners typically evoke the power of the Vodu god Dam-Ayido Wede (also known as Damballah), or sometimes the minion of Set also known as Damballah. Other than spells and voodoo rituals the Amulets of Damballah are also another method of creating zombies. One such amulet once placed over the head of a dead body would reanimate it into a zombie. Whoever possesses the amulet's twin has control over the zombie and command it to do its bidding. If the twin amulet is lost, or not in a being's possession, the zombie in question gains a rudimentary free well, often wandering aimlessly or feeling drawn to the amulet. Voodoo practices to resurrect the dead typically create a zombie that is a mindless thrall to the one who summoned it, able to carry out simple tasks. They have superior strength, and are impervious to pain. Conventional weapons such as weapons (guns, knives, etc.) have little effect on them and they are not stunned or show any sign of being effected. Fire is particularly harmful to Voodoo zombies, however they are impervious to pain and often can douse themselves, or move out of flames before they are injured. Voodoo zombies typically move slowly, however they can at times move with frightening speed for brief periods. To prevent the dead, or an previously undead zombie created by voodoo, one would have to fill the corpses mouth with salt and sew its mouth shut. Known Voodoo Zombies Below are a list of commonly known zombies created by Voodoo: * Tobacco baron Ricardo Amegos used Voodoo to create an army of zombies in the seaport town of Sabatino during the 1940's. He used the zombies to mine for minerals beneath the so-called "House of Horrors" until his operation was thwarted by the Angel. * In 1954, a witch doctor of the South African Bantu tribe used voodoo to reanimate the corpses of his tribal ancestors and jungle beasts in a bit to overthrow his leader Waku. Waku battled the human zombies until their animal counter parts turned on Hoda, killing him, the zombies then returned to their graves. * Simon Garth: A well known businessman in New Orleans, Simon Garth was slain by his vindictive gardener Gyps. He would be resurrected by the Amulets of Damballah by the Voodoo priestess Layla, Garth's secretary, and he would get vengeance against Gyps. Control of Garth has exchanged hands. Most recently he was contained by ARMOR, escaping with the severed head of Deadpool (also known as "Headpool") after containing the Hunger Virus in his body. * X-Humed: A group of mutants resurrected by the second Black Talon and clashed with She-Hulk before being defeated and returned to death. * Grim Reaper: Following his first death, the Grim Reaper's lover Nekra would use voodoo to resurrect the Reaper as a zombie. Unlike most zombies, Williams maintained his full intelligence and free will and gained additional powers. He was ultimately restored to full life by the Scarlet Witch. Revenants Some zombies are risen from the grave due to some injustice done to them in their living lives, usually the cause of their death. These unliving creatures are usually driven by revenge against those who have wronged them. Seemingly unstoppable by mortal means, these zombies will rest at nothing to complete their objective. Usually, a mystical incantation, exorcism, or the completion of their task at hand can cause these creatures to finally rest again. Other Mystical Reanimation * In the 16th Century, Spanish Conquistadors slaughtered an entire cathedral of monks located in Louisiana. The placed was cursed so that should one play the cathedral organ they would be reanimated and command an army of the dead. This cathedral was found by Nazi defector General Henchel in 1941. He briefly terrorized a Louisiana town as the "Fuhrer of the Zombies", until the Angel destroyed the parchment that gave his power, causing the zombies to crumble to death. * Deadites: The Necronomicon of Earth-818793 had the power to reanimate the dead through the possession of the unliving by Candarian demons. Dubbed "Deadites" these creatures commonly retain full intelligence and access to the memories of the host victim. They are motivated to kill the living to create more host bodies for the Candarian demons who seek to live in the flesh. These creatures are super-humanly strong, possess the ability to levitate, and alter their flesh. They are subject to rapid decomposition, but can still function with the majority of their flesh and limbs removed or destroyed. Only complete destruction of the victims brain appears to stop the creatures. However, this only appears to release the the demon within to possess another. Candarian demons are not limited to possessing humans, as they have possessed trees as well as the taxidermied head of an elk. Only through a special incantation from the Necronomicon or through force of will can one be freed from being a Deadite. It would seemingly appear that one would have to do this relatively quickly before the decomposition begins, as none have been freed from the curse when they have been sufficiently disfigured by the process of decomposition or outside forces. While Deadites are mostly unique to Earth-818793, the Necronomicon of that reality has traversed the omniverse. A legion of Deadites were raised on Earth-2149, a world plagued by zombies of yet another species of zombie. * Possessed Type-834: Also known as the "Raimi" virus. This form of zombification was unleashed on Earth-555 and was caused by the Book of Darkhold. These creatures were powered by Chthon and showed similar abilities to the Deadites of Earth-818793. This infection was referred to as the "Gospel of Hunger" (see below), however if it is linked to the similar contaminant spreading across the multiverse remains unrevealed. Scientific/Artificial Like magic, science can create many different instances that create zombies, often the results being done completely by accident. Various combinations of chemicals, radiation, and elemental forces have come together to create zombies. These zombies are usually mindless creatures that are either controlled by a central master, or driven by a single goal, usually a form of revenge against the last being who wronged them -- usually the being responsible for resurrecting them as a zombie. Those transformed into zombies by scientific means do not necessarily have to already be dead. The success of being restored to life through scientific means also appears to vary on numerous factors, including the cause of the transformation and on if the victim was alive before their transformation. Known Scientific Zombies * During the days of the American Frontier, scientist Carl Tuesday travelled to Europe to study and developed a means of reanimating the dead, though the methods of doing so are unknown. These zombies followed Tuesday's demands and seemed impervious to any harm except fire. Tuesday went mad after his discovery and brought his science back with him to the United States where he attempted to take over the country with an army of zombies starting with the small frontier town of Rimrock Valley. Tuesday was slain and his zombies destroyed by the western hero Tex Morgan and his partner Lobo. * During the 1940s the so called "Zombie Master" created a small army of zombies using a electrical ray from his will-sapping machine. These zombies were able to speak, follow their master's orders and carry out simple tasks. They appeared to have above average strength, but could be felled by regular means. The process did not seem to be reversible, however those of strong will such as Jack Castle could resist the transformation process. This even may not have actually happened as it has recently been revealed that the publicly known origins of Fiery Mask have been revealed as being false. * Drake Maluski, a mad scientist, found a means of reanimating corpses into an army of the undead. These zombies would do his bidding until they and Maluski were destroyed by the Blue Blaze. * Bruno Varoz created an army of zombies to attack the United States using a form of artificial blood of his own creation. These zombies were destroyed by the robot named Electro. * The Nazi scientist known as the Lord of Death also used his a formula of his own creation to produce artificial zombies. With his "Di-Namo Fluid" he turned a number of Bowery bums into violent zombies to attack American military ships. This plot was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * In July of 1942, the insane Dr. Merkel created a scientific means to resurrect the dead to get revenge against those who had him institutionalized. His Legion of the Dead attempted to contaminate city water supplies but they were all wiped out by the Angel, and Dr. Merkel was slain in a house fire. * During that same year a mad scientist discovered a means of resurrecting an army of pirates he found below the ocean whose bodies were preserved by a nearby volcano. He used the pirate zombies to attack ships until they were destroyed by the Sub-Mariner and the mad scientist killed. * In 1944 a Nazi agent known as the Zombie Master used specially made metal headbands to reanimate the corpses of dead Haitian men and used them to destroy Allied interests in the West Indies. An attempt to use the zombies to assassinate President Roosevelt was foiled by the Sub-Mariner leading to the Zombie Master's death and the destruction of his zombies. * Ghoul Type-6810: Also known as the "Romero" virus is a zombie infection found on Earth-483 a world where America is still in the 1800's. The infection sprang from a meteor that crash landed on Earth and infected many western heroes in this reality. The radiations from this meteor would cause the dead to rise from their graves. These infected dead also have a hunger for human flesh. Those bitten or killed by these zombies would become infected themselves. They could be stopped by destroying the brain. An infection was halted by Earth-616's Machine Man and Howard the Duck. * Infected Type-0211 Also known as the "Boyle" virus, is a zombie virus that was spread to the Martian Masters through contamination of their human food supply on Earth-691. It caused those infected to be fulled with berserker rage. Not truly dead, they would violently attack anything that they saw. They did not eat or consume flesh. Contact with any of their bodily fluids would cause infection. This infection was stopped by X-51, Howard the Duck, Swift Cloud and Killraven's Freemen. * Zombie Switch: A Zombie Switch was installed in Dirk Anger by the Beyond Corporation, reviving him after his accidental suicide. * Carrion Virus: In many alternate realities, Parker Industries and New U Technologies were responsible for causing a zombie-like apocalypse. New U, with the help of Parker industries, used a cloning process to bring dead people back to life, but those clones, if they didn't take the New U Pills, would eventually suffer from cellular degradation to the point the body stops working properly. The clones were still able to talk but with their bodies decomposing. The cellular degradation is contagious, that is, if someone had contact with those clones suffering the cellular degradation they would suffer the same fate if did not take the New U Pills. The Hunger ]] The Hunger, first seen in , is one of the most common pathogenic zombie viruses in the multiverse. It was "created" in means of a eternal timeloop caused by the Watcher of Earth-Z, where he sent the infected Sentry from his reality to Earth-2149. The virus is sentient in nature. It drives those infected with it to consume the flesh of the living. Aware that it will ultimately exhaust its food supply in a given universe, the virus specifically targets super-human beings for infection as they are the most common to develop means of breaching the dimensional barriers to spread the infection to other realities. On Earth-555, Machine Man and Howard the Duck came across a zombie infection that came through the book of Darkhold that was referred to as the "Gospel of Hunger"; however, given the vastly different form of zombification, no known connection can be confirmed. Those infected with the virus retain their intelligence but are crippled with the desire to eat flesh. The infected are physically dead, with the majority of their biological functions becoming inert. They retain a certain degree of mobility, and all upper brain and sensory functions. They can still feel pain; however only complete obliteration of their heads can stop them. Super-humans infected with the virus usually retain their super-human abilities, with the exception of healing factors, and powers that are the product of biological by-products (such as Spider-Man's organic Web-Shooters). Consumption of cosmic beings such as Galactus can empower those infected with the Hunger Virus with cosmic powers. However, as the source of this power slowly decomposes these powers eventually fade. To date, there is no known cure for the Hunger; however, on Earth-616, a vaccine has been developed. It carries the risk of those being vaccinated actually being infected by the virus though. Efforts have been made by A.R.M.O.R. to come up with an antidote by examining similar pathogenic infections and finding a commonality between them all and devising a cure, at this time their exploration is still on-going. Realities where the Hunger has appeared * Earth-91126: By means of temporal-loop created by the Watcher of this reality, this is seemingly the starting point of the Hunger Virus, when infected beings from Earth-2149 were transported to this reality. Ultimately, almost all living creatures were consumed and most of the zombies were destroyed with the exception of the Sentry who was tricked into breaching the barrier into Earth-2149, creating a eternal time-loop in an attempt to contain the virus. * Earth-2149: Its inhabitants have been infected by the Sentry of Earth-Z. Despite the efforts of beings such as Ash Williams of Earth-818793 and various surviving heroes most of Earth's super-human population had been infected. Most living creatures have been wiped out in this reality, the final remaining zombies having been transported off this reality and later destroyed. * Earth-1610: It was briefly visited by the Fantastic Four of Earth-2149 who attempted to spread the virus to this reality through their Earth-1610 counterparts. This plot was eventually failed, and they were transported back to their native reality, preventing the virus from spreading to any of this world's inhabitants. * Earth-616: It was a reality invaded by zombies from Earth-2149 and that reality's Michael Morbius and Wade Wilson attempted to spread the virus. They ultimately failed thanks to the Midnight Sons. Earth-2149's Michael Morbius was killed by his counterpart, the virus was contained within the voodoo created zombie Simon Garth and the severed head of the infected Wade Wilson of Earth-2149 was killed by the Evil Deadpool Corps. * Earth-21050 & Earth-95019: When the invasion of Earth-8101 by zombies from Earth-2149 was reversed, it diverted Earth-2149 into Earth-21050 and Earth-8101 into Earth-95019, respectively. Various simian super-heroes of Earth-95019 would either be slain or changed into zombies by the invaders of Earth-21050. What happened following the divergence is unknown. It is possible that both realities are still overrun by zombies which would still leave them in possession of a dimensional teleporter. * Earth-6195: Another alternate version of the Earth-2149 zombieverse. This reality was diverted from Earth-2149 when Wolverine was pulled from it and briefly associated with the reality-jumping Exiles before being destroyed. How events would have then played out differently from the original zombieverse is unknown. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Variable according to the individual turned zombie. | Abilities = Variable according to the individual turned zombie. | AvgStrength = Variable according to the individual turned zombie. | Weaknesses = Variable according to the individual turned zombie, also: decaying flesh and decomposion. | GovernmentType = None | TechnologyLevel = None | CulturalTraits = Cultural traits of zombies vary. In the case of zombies spawned by voodoo, zombies typically display vague remnants of their past lives but most often act on impulse unless under the control of a voodoo master. Scientifically created zombies tend to have no will of their own and but are at often times not dissimilar to zombies created by voodoo. Zombies created by the Hunger are driven primarily by an insatiable hunger to eat every living creature they encounter. They appear to retain their intelligence and characteristics prior to infection and as such when not governed by their hunger they maintain whatever previous cultural traits they followed prior to infection. | Representatives = Simon Garth, Marvel Zombies, X-Humed, Louie Kelt | Notes = * During the era of the Comics Code Authority, the Code did not allow for the term Zombie to be used. During this time, Zombies were referred to as Zuvembies instead. | Trivia = * The Hunger Virus is so virulent that any being infected (humans, aliens and other animals alike) will turn into a zombie. The only known character able to resist the virus is Aquarian, who put himself in stasis after being bitten. | Links = }} Category:Undead Category:Time-Looped Category:Undead Races Category:Races Created Through Magic Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Cannibals